


A Cyberwolf Party

by SaikaKuchiki



Series: The Wolves of Cybertron [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Everywhere cyberwolves, Gen, Here's a cyberwolf, Literally everyone is a cyberwolf, There's a cyberwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikaKuchiki/pseuds/SaikaKuchiki
Summary: An epilogue to A Cyberwolf on Earth where Prowl discovers that cyber-lycanthropy is more contagious than he originally thought.





	A Cyberwolf Party

Optimus exvented as the Earth team ascended the ramp into the Steel Haven. Sentinel had called them all there to “give them the results of their inspection”, but as the inspection had obviously been a sham Optimus expected it to be the consequences of Sentinel finding out about the beast coding. Jazz was waiting for them at the top of the ramp and although he didn't seem as cheery as normal, he wasn't glowering at them either. Optimus smiled at him and Jazz smiled back.

“So what are we actually here for Jazz?” Optimus asked when he was close enough. Jazz's view passed over the group, pausing on Prowl before he exvented as he turned away from them, leading them further into the ship.

“He hasn't actually told me. Since he found out I knew about Prowl and didn't report it to him he hasn't seemed to trust me as much.”

“Oh jeez, that must suck. Not being trusted,” Bumblebee said sarcastically, rolling his optics for good measure.

“Either way, he wants everyone to be on the bridge.” Jazz didn't seem to react to Bee's comment at all, he simply continued to lead them through the ship.

When they arrived on the bridge Jetstorm and Jetfire were standing either side of the door with very serious looks and Sentinel was standing with his back to them by the captain's chair.

“Well Optimus, you'll be glad–” Sentinel began before the lights flickered and a loud howl echoed through the ship. Sentinel grit his dentae as he brought up the camera feed in the cells to see Blitzwing had shifted in his cell. The stasis cuffs were in pieces on the floor of the cell and Blitzwing was ripping and tearing through the back wall of his cell. There was a moment of silence before Sentinel whipped around

“What are you waiting for? Get down there and stop him immediately!” he yelled. Prowl didn't need any more of a reason to leave Sentinel's company and was almost immediately dashing from the bridge. He knew that other bots had been in motion as he left, but by the time he reached the cells Prowl was by himself. And as he didn't have clearance to open Blitzwing's cell it was all he could do to go to the forcefield and watch as Blitzwing continued to destroy the wall. When he managed to get a clawed servo through Prowl spoke up.

“The other side of that wall simply leads deeper into the ship, you'll still be trapped.”

Blitzwing paused for a moment before turning around, looming over Prowl despite the barrier between them.

“But hallways have exits,” he growled, baring his dentae at Prowl before his attention was drawn to something behind him. “Besides, you have other things to worry about...” he murmured in amusement as something collided heavily with the wall behind Prowl.

Prowl spun around, servo going for his shuriken, only to see Jazz holding himself up on the doorframe, his agony obvious on his faceplate. Prowl darted to Jazz, checking him over for any obvious injuries, but the way Jazz was clutching at his t-cog made Prowl's energon run cold. There was a loud crunching noise behind him as Blitzwing managed to tear his way through the wall and promptly vanished further into the ship. When he turned back to Jazz it was to find him glaring at him.

“What is this Prowl?” Jazz managed to spit out before he suddenly moved his servo away from his chassis. Prowl managed not to flinch at the groaning of metal as Jazz digits began to elongate and sharpen into claws. Prowl had lost track of how many times he had shifted, but watching other bots shift was still uncomfortable for him. Jazz flinched as the compartments containing his nunchuks sealed up and his arms gained mass. Jazz growled before using his new servo to take a swipe at Prowl. Prowl took a small step backwards and the momentum of Jazz's swing sent him tumbling to the floor. Prowl sank onto the floor next to Jazz but knew better than to touch him.

“I know it hurts Jazz,” Prowl said quietly as Jazz's legs changed shape with a grinding crunch. “Take off you visor, otherwise it's going to shatter.” Jazz began to shudder as the pockets on his waist disappeared and his tail started to form. With a shaking digit Jazz managed to release his visor and it clattered to the floor. “Relax your jaw, it makes the last bit easier.” Jazz's nasal ridge and jaw began to push forward, razor sharp dentae lining his new intake. His neck thickened, merging with the white support on his back, and finally a pair of black audials forced their way out of Jazz's helm, almost immediately flicking around at the sounds of the ship. Prowl stood up and Jazz's attention fixed on him, a quiet growl in his vox. Jazz took another swipe at Prowl, but Prowl took another small leap backwards to avoid it.

“Jazz, stop it!” Prowl yelled as Jazz took yet another swipe at him. Strangely enough Jazz didn't take another swipe, instead tilting his head confusedly at Prowl. “We need to go find the others...” Prowl continued and after a moment's pause Jazz turned around and started back up the hallway again. Prowl dashed after him and Jazz lead him back to the bridge, and the scene inside was enough to make him freeze in complete disbelief.

Everyone – EVERYONE – inside had shifted into a cyberwolf.

Jetstorm's visor was in pieces on the floor and the two young bots kept rolling over the shards as they tried to pin each other. They were even taking playful nips and swipes at each other. Prowl didn't know if it was because they were twins or because their systems were more willing to accept new code but they seemed completely at ease.

Bulkhead was a completely different story. He appeared to have had the most drastic shift and wasn't adjusting well. Even though he was lying on the floor, Prowl could tell that he was much taller. His legs were considerably longer and the rest of his mass had been rearranged, making him thinner around the waist – although still broad – and his shoulders had grown and merged with the shoulder kibble of his root mode. His neck had thickened up to match and the servos that were covering his helm had two huge claws a piece. Bumblebee was gently nudging Bulkhead's arm, whining and sniffing softly, trying to comfort the giant green bot. On the other side of the room Ratchet had planted himself squarely between Optimus and Sentinel who were pacing up and down, growling and snarling at one another.

It was at this point that Jazz actually entered the bridge rather than hovering by the door frame. He gently padded over to the twins who stopped their game as soon as they noticed him. They stared up at Jazz, audials and tails low as if they expected to be scolded. After a moment of silence Jazz gave a small chuff and gently nudged each of them with his nose. The twins immediately perked up, tails wagging happily as they began their game a new.

Smiling at this finally unfroze Prowl from the doorway and made his way over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Then Bumblebee noticed Prowl he gave a happy bark but chose to remain by Bulkhead's side rather than rush at him. Prowl smiled back at Bee and bent down next to Bulkhead's helm, a servo resting gently between his audials.

“Are you alright Bulkhead?” Prowl asked, slowly rubbing at his helm. Bulkhead moved his helm, looking sideways up at Prowl before he gave a low whine with a rattle of plating. “I know it hurt,” Prowl mumbled as he increased the pressure of the helm rubs, earning a quiet rumble. “But it doesn't hurt any more, does it?” Bulkhead gave an exvent as he pushed himself up to all fours and gave his plating a gentle shake. Bumblebee gave another happy bark, nudging Bulkhead's shoulder with his own – even though he had to jump to do so.

Suddenly there was a snarl behind him and Prowl whipped around to see Sentinel barrelling over Ratchet and launching himself at Optimus. All at once everyone was in motion. Bumblebee was helping Ratchet up while Bulkhead used one huge servo to fling Sentinel away from Optimus and onto the control panel. Jazz and the twins were around Sentinel as he scrambled back to his pedes. Prowl planted himself between the two groups, glaring at each of them in turn.

“This is just ridiculous!” Prowl snarled exasperatedly, although it was aimed at the universe as much as it was the bots in the room. When Sentinel had collided with the controls, the screen had started scrolling through all the cameras on the ship, and it chose this moment to display the main bridge. Sentinel stared at the screen, seeing his new beastly form for the first time. Something seemed to deflate in Sentinel as he stared at the screen. A small whine escaped him that he swiftly covered up with a growl. He turned around to look over Jazz and the twins. He snarled at them as well before pushing past them, his tail disappearing round the corner as he vanished to a different part of the ship.

Jetstorm and Jetfire looked each other over confusedly, closely examining Jazz's frame before Jazz snorted and slowly padded after Sentinel.

“I think he just wants to be left alone Jazz,” Prowl called after him. Jazz paused in the doorway as a muffled howl echoed down the corridors and into the bridge. Jazz gave a chuff that sounded almost like a sigh. He gave a gentle growl when the twins began to make their way over to him, basically telling them to stay here, before he disappeared down the corridor. The twins sat in the doorway for a moment, staring after Jazz before Jetstorm suddenly snapped at Jetfire's audial and their game began again. Prowl relaxed again as all tension left the room, slowly turning back to look at Optimus.

He seemed unsure whether he wanted to stand upright or on all fours. It looked like his finials had become his new audials, as they were slightly larger and much more expressive than everyone else's. They flicked around nervously as he gazed at the twins playfighting, at Bumblebee clambering over Bulkhead, at Ratchet lounging with his helm on his claws, at his own image flashing up on the screen again.

His tail swished anxiously as he brought a claw up to examine his new dentae. With a small whimper he flopped backwards, landing on his tail slightly as he sat down. Prowl came closer to Optimus whose gaze snapped up to him as he moved then slid away.

“I don't know how this happened,” Prowl began, and Optimus's audials flicked in response even though he still didn't look at him. “And I know it's not something you can just adapt to immediately–” The twins rolled over one another behind him almost exclusively to prove him wrong. “But it'll get easier.” Optimus gave an uncertain whimper, audials pinned back as he brought his claws up in a what-even-is-this motion.

“Hey Bumblebee!” Prowl called with a small smile as an idea formed in his processor. Bumblebee stopped his game, sitting up straight on top of Bulkhead staring at Prowl. “How loud can you howl?”

A mischievous glint appeared in Bumblebee's optics as he leapt off Bulkhead, even giving a few short barks to mimic clearing his vox. He then threw his helm back and gave a howl that filled the entire room, making everything come to a standstill. Jetfire swiftly joined in from his position pinning Jetstorm to the floor. After he managed to extricate himself from underneath his brother, Jetstorm joined in as well. Bumblebee paused to take a swift vent, and Bulkhead and Ratchet both joined in when he started up again. Prowl gave Optimus a nudge and after a few halting starts he was howling with everyone else.

Prowl watched with a smile, even as he fought the disbelief that this was actually happening.

What in Primus's name was going to happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it. I finished what I set out to do. Yay!  
> So it was an interesting challenge to imagine the cyberwolf form of all the Autobots, and it makes me kinda wish that I was a good enough artist to be able to draw them. Anyway it was pretty fun to write, even if I don't consider it 'canon' to the main story.


End file.
